


Oh my god they were roommates

by GlitterEm



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 19:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterEm/pseuds/GlitterEm
Summary: Logan Astrum, Patton Hart and Emile Picani ends up in the same apartment for their college years. Logan have no idea how it will work out.//This is mostly drabbles for their time, so don’t Expect  a full on story with 10 full chapters
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Oh my god they were roommates

Logan huffed as he entered the small apartment. It was linked to the university he would go for a few years. Not fancy in any way. He would share with two others he didn’t know, heck he had never even met them yet. But he didn’t complain. Anywhere would be better than the hell he had at home. However the apartment was still empty. The hall bare except for his boxes that he had taken in alone. 

It had taken Logan 10 minutes to decide what room he would take. It ended up being the smallest bedroom with window to the highway. That’s also how he saw the large car stopping in front of the building. Soon enough the door to the apartment opened.  
“Hello~!” One of his roommates had apparently arrived. The voice sounded nearly cartoonishly. Logan took a deep breath and walked out of his room to greet the new person. Wouldn’t be too bad. Right?  
“Salutations. I’m Logan Astrum,“ He held out his hand. He had never been the one for physical contact but he had to show that he was polite.  
”Emile Picani, nice to meet ya!” He shook Logan’s hand. For way too long.  
“Same to you...” He pulled away. “Do you need assistance to get your boxes up?”  
“No thanks! My parents is here to help” Emile smiled widely. He didn’t look bad in any way. His hair shaved short in the back but a fringe in the front. Bright pink coloured. He had a Steven Universe T-Shirt. It stood on the shirt. He had brown round glasses.  
”Alright. I have chosen this room,” He pointed at the door to the small room. ”You can decide what room you want.”

Half an hour later all boxes was in. Logan only heard the family saying goodbye when the door opened yet again.  
”Hiya!” The voice was chippery. Another man at least. Logan took a deep breath yet again before going out from his room. This time he saw a man the opposite of himself. Pastel polo shirt with a white skirt. His hair a bit longer but big and fluffy, coloured in bright blue. He also had round glasses, but that pair was black.  
“Salutations. I’m Logan Astrum.”  
“Patton Hart!”  
“Helloooo!” This time it was Emile. He got past Logan and shook hands with Patton. “Emile Picani to your service!” he chuckled. 

The dinner together was a bit awkward. No one had really said much and Logan hated the odd vibe. He even felt a bit left out. The two men he shared apartment with seemed so outgoing. Maybe it was the hair colours or that both had wide smiles. Maybe it was the heights that also made him feel left out. The other two was nearly the same height, Patton just slightly shorter. Meanwhile Logan was way shorter than both of them.  
“So... I recently found out I’m colourblind,” Patton suddenly said. Making Logan snap out of his thoughts. Were they supposed to share that stuff on the first day?  
“That’s horrible” Emile said.  
“Well, that diagnoses came completely out of the purple.” Logan frowned. But Patton giggled at his own sentence. Soon joined by Emile.  
“It’s actually-“ But he wasn’t able to finish correcting him after Emile started to speak.  
“I recently had a dream that the ocean was filled with orange soda. It was a fanta-sy.” Logan realised as the two men snickered. They had a pun exchange. ‘Oh god, there’s two of them. And they’re my roommates’.


End file.
